Point Of Sale (“POS”) Computer Systems (CSs) log transaction data for transactions occurring at a POS.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,457 to O'Brien et al. discloses a POS CS including two distinct network segments.
A first network segment includes store controller digital computer 10 for logging transaction data, POS terminals 12 each including bar code scanners 13, and a first network segment communication line 16 enabling communication between the terminals and store controller 10. Preferably, the store controller updates the item record file 14 thereby tracking store inventory. The store controller may be programmed to perform additional accounting and analysis functions. In addition, but not shown, each POS terminal of the first network segment also includes a printer.
A second network segment includes a second digital computer 20, printers 28, and a second network segment communication line 26. Each printer 1 of the second network segment is located at one POS such that there are corresponding printers 28 and POS terminals 12. Second digital computer 20 stores transaction data in customer purchase file 22 and criteria and marketing information data in checkout direct database 24.
The POS CS also includes a network communication line 21 that connects the first network segment communication line 16 to the second computer 20.
The POS CS also includes a network communication line 32 between the second computer 20 and a host or central CS 30.
In operation, O'Brien et al.'s second computer 20 receives over communication line 21 transaction data for transactions occurring in the POS CS, interacts over network connection line 32 with central CS 30 to provide to the central CS 30 transaction data and receive from central CS 30 instructions including criteria for providing targeted marketing communications to consumers and content of targeted marketing communications, and instructs printers 28 to print targeted marketing information when criteria are met by a transaction at the corresponding POS terminals.
Second digital computer 20 identifies when customers are at a POS by reading from transaction data on network communication line 21 POS terminal ID and Customer IDentification (“CID”) and retrieving data indicating which of printers 28 is located at that POS terminal. Second digital computer 20 determines what marketing information to provide to that CID by for example determining if transaction data associated with the CID meets criteria previously received by second digital computer 20 from central CS 30.
The hardware and network configuration disclosed in the O'Brien et al. patent as just described with minor variations has been installed in thousands of retail stores.